1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration-type cleaning device for contact lenses and, more particularly, to a vibration-type cleaning device for contact lenses comprising a base and an adaptor that can be attached to or detached from the base and is suitable for connection with contact lens cases of different specifications, where a vibrator is provided in the base for enhancing the cleaning effect of the contact lenses in the contact lens case and users can be reminded of the time when they have to dispose their contact lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People with myopic problems usually wear glasses with frames in order to obtain normal or enough eyesight to maintain their normal vision performances. Recently, the glasses with frames are widely replaced by contact lenses under beauty consideration. However, corneas of users may suffer from anoxia that will cause injury to the corneas when people continuously wear contact lenses for a long period of time. Thereby, after wearing contact lenses for a certain period of time, people have to take off, wash, and clean their contact lenses for the next use.
Prior to soaking the contact lenses, manufacturers usually advise users to rub their contact lenses by their fingers in order to loosen foreign debris. The most common way to clean contact lenses is to put a pair of contact lenses into two containers of a contact lens case that is filled with clean solution and rub the contact lenses with fingers. Thereby, the dust, deposited proteins, mucus, oil stain, or other dirty things can be removed therefrom and the oxygen permeability of the contact lenses can be maintained. However, the cleaning way mentioned above may fail to work effectively if the fingers used to rub the contact lenses are unclean. Besides, the cleaning process is also time-consuming. Thereby, vibration is introduced as an alternative to the use of finger rubbing.
Different types of cleaning devices for contact lenses are invented recently and the contact lenses put in these cleaning devices can be shaken by hands, vibrated by motors, or shaken by ultrasonic agitation. When people clean their contact lenses by soaking their contact lenses in cleaning devices that is shaken by their hands, the contact lenses may be damaged if they exert too great a force to shake the cleaning devices. When people clean their contact lenses by using cleaning devices that is vibrated by motors or shaken by ultrasonic agitation, they are to put their contact lenses or contact lens cases into the cleaning devices to proceed with cleaning process. However, the specifications of contact lens cases that are manufactured by different companies are different. When people are in different countries or regions, they may use contact lens cases that are manufactured by different companies and thus are of different specifications. Thereby, people have to buy different cleaning devices according to the contact lens cases they use and it will be uneconomic for them to buy a variety of cleaning devices. Besides, these cleaning devices are not convenient to carry because of their relatively large size.
In order to solve the problems mentioned above to provide a cleaning device for contact lenses that is suitable for different specifications of contact lens cases and for economic purpose, is convenient to carry, and has effective cleaning function, inventor had the motive to study and develop the present invention after hard research.